Through the Years
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Lily Luna's life through Hogwarts. Her thoughts, feelings, and correspondence with the most important person in her life.


AN- My second Teddy/Lily fic! I just posted my first one the other day and now here's this one, and I honestly think I'm becoming obsessed...

Ok, this is all just pointless drabble. I do have an idea for an actual multi-chapter fic but I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing it.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lily Luna Potter is eleven years old and she's absolutely, positively terrified. The scarlet train looms over her and did it look that haunting two years ago? Her mother hugs her, hiding unshed tears as the last of her children leave her for an entire school year. Her father beams down, his face shining with pride and love.

Her brothers roll their eyes and tease her and say she shouldn't be scared and she's being a bit of a baby. And, then they both meet with her on seperate occasions to apologize and admit they were terrified for their first train ride as well.

Her favorite cousin, Hugo, stands next to her. Just as scared, just as reluctant. After many, many goodbyes, they climb the train together. After waving to their parents, once Kings Cross disappears, they follow their older siblings to a compartment at the very end of the train.

Lily spends the rest of the train ride listening to Albus, Rose, and Scorpius talk about classes and professors and housemates and she looks out the window and wishes she was back home.

The train stops and the first years take boats up to the castle and the first sight takes Lily's breath away. And her nerves and her fears. All she can see is the magnificant beauty of the castle and it stays with her until her name is called and she sits down on that stool in front of the entire castle and all eyes on her and then it's black.

And, she and the Sorting Hat talk back and forth. He can't decide where to put her and she begs neither Slytherin or Gryffindor because James is red and gold and Albus is green and silver and she doesn't want to choose a brother. And, he admires her loyalty and places her in Hufflepuff.

Over the next few days, she gets letters of congratulations from various family members. Her parents couldn't be more proud of her; her grandmother promises to make this year's Christmas jumper black and yellow; her cousins tell her she'll find her own way now.

But the letter that means the most to her comes a few days later. It's from a brown owl that nibbles on her finger tips until she feeds him and he flies away as she unwraps the letter.

_Lily,_

_Congratulations! Your father told me the good news. You should be happy you're didn't land in stuck up old Ravenclaw. Poor Hugo will have to deal with those know-it-alls! I know you're a little worried about your new house, but you shouldn't be. Hufflepuff is a great place to end up. My mum was one, and she was pretty amazing, according to your parents. Stay proud, Lily._

_Love, _

_Teddy_

* * *

Lily is twelve and it's her birthday today. She receives a locket from her parents with a picture of their family of five on one side and a picture of grandparents on the other (family is her recent obsession). All her friends wish her a happy one and she's bombarded with hugs by all her cousins and even Scorpius Malfoy (Al and Rose's best friend).

She goes to class and the teachers greet her warmly and she's awarded a couple extra points when she successfully brews a potion. Somehow, her favorite desert is served at dinner and she and her bunk mates giggle into the night and all-in-all, it's a good day.

She's awoken by a pecking against her window and she rushes to it quickly and in flies a brown owl. It drops a package on her bed and flies back out, thankfully not hungry for once.

She tears open the package and out falls a necklace with an emerald stone and a letter. Lily doesn't even need to read it to know who this is from.

_Lily,_

_I remember you telling me once how you desperately wished you'd inherited your father's green eyes because then you'd look just like your grandmother. And how green became your favorite color in an instant. _

_I know it's not eyes, but it is green. Hope you had a Happy Birthday. Best wishes!_

_Love, _

_Teddy._

* * *

Lily is thirteen and she's jealous of her cousin. Because Rose is fifteen and in Slytherin and her body curves in all the right places. Scorpius Malfoy's and Frank Longbottom's eyes follow her every where she goes and Lily hates it because it's not fair that Rose has _two _boys adoring her when Lily can't even get one.

Rose is extremely popular and on the Quidditch team and Lily can't fly a broom to save her life. Rose always knows the right answer and Lily blushes and stutters whenever she's called on.

But Lily can't tell just anyone this because they'll tell her she's being silly or that she's only thirteen, she has plenty of room to grow. So, she writes a letter and sends it and a few days later, a brown owl comes down and nibbles on her finger tips until she feeds him.

_Lily,_

_Don't even think about your cousin like that. You're just as beautiful as she is and you're going to be twice as popular because you're not in Slytherin (no offense to Rosie, of course). And, you're going to have a hand full of boys worship the ground you walk on and James and Albus and I are going to have to keep them all away from you. And, Quidditch isn't even that amazing to play. It's much better to watch and scream your head off, like we did at the last World Cup. _

_You're amazing, Lily. You're going to be fine._

_Love, _

_Teddy_

* * *

Lily is fourteen and she's all nerves and sweaty palms when a fellow Hufflepuff asks her to Hogsmeade. And Alice Longbottom (her best, best friend) tells her to go for it and so she meets him in the Entrance hall and shares breakfast with him. And, Albus and Scorpius walk over and pretend to interrogate him and Lily smiles because she does adore her brother and his best friend.

They walk down the road to the village together, talking about the last Charms test and if Transfiguration or Potions will be a harder O.W.L. By the time they step into the village, they're sharing stories of their families and friends. And, once they're seated in the Three Broomsticks, conversation has turned to embarrassing moments and jokes.

Lily is having a wonderful time and Ian is a dear but there's just something about him that doesn't feel right. And, she doesn't know why. When he goes to get her another Butterbeer, her eyes scan the room and her heart falls when she sees Scorpius in one corner with a pretty girl and Rose is in another, laughing forcibly at whatever joke Frank just told her. And Lily can't understand why they don't just tell each other that they love each other because they so obviously do.

Later, Ian walks her back to the castle and they slip into their common room and he says goodnight and he kisses her. Her first kiss. Ever. And, she blushes and smiles and creeps up to her dormitory and relives the last two minutes and feels just a little bit happy.

And, three days later, a brown owl drops a letter on her table and she quickly hands him a piece of bacon before tearing the envelope open.

_Lily, _

_Your first date. My, you're growing up. I hope this Ian chap was respectable enough for you. If not, he'll be expecting a visit from your favorite Metamorphmagus. I'm glad you're enjoying Hogwarts and being in Hufflepuff, I told you that you would! _

_Keep enjoying!_

_Love, _

_Teddy_

* * *

Lily is fifteen and oh so very excited because it's a Hogsmeade day and Teddy is coming to visit her! She puts on her favorite jeans and one of her more 'girly' T-shirts and avoids Alice's curious eyes as they walk to breakfast together. Her emerald necklace sits just above her breasts, same place it has for the past three years.

When Lily enters the Three Broomsticks, her eyes pick out Teddy immediately. He's at the bar and his hair is a wild shade of blue. He looks up, almost as if he can feel her enter, and grins widely at her. And, she all but runs over and sits down next to him.

"Hey, Lily," he greets and she can't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Missed you too," he chuckles and she moves away from him with a blush.

The blush is almost receding when he looks at her again and says, "Nice necklace," with a wink.

"Thanks," she says, blushing tenfold, "This was my favorite present, you know."

"I'm glad," Teddy says and he grins at her and orders them a couple Butterbeers. As they sip, she asks how he is.

"I'm good. Your dad has me on another assignment. In Italy this time. Merlin, it was a struggle learning that language."

"Teddy, if you're supposed to be working, should you be here right now?"

"It's fine," Teddy waves a hand in the air, "I wasn't going to miss this visit for anything, Lils. You know that."

And she blushes and beams because she _does _know that and it makes her feel more than a little special. After their drinks she takes him around the village posing question after question and he answers every single one with a smile. The only time his sunny personality drops is when she inquires about Victorie, his long time girlfriend and her oldest cousin.

"She's fine. Been pestering me about marriage. Can't really blame her though, considering we've been dating forever."

"But do you _want _to marry her, Ted?" Lily asks, peering at him with those brown eyes of hers.

He stares at her for a long moment before he finally answers.

"Yeah. Of course."

She doesn't bring up Victorie again, and neither does he. They continue to go on, laughing and smiling. And, when the visit ends and it's time for Lily to go back to school, Teddy hugs her and kisses her cheek gently and his lips burn her skin in such a good way that she can't eat dinner and spends the rest of the night in her bed, contemplating her feelings.

_Lily, _

_I had a wonderful time with you last weekend. I really should visit more often. I'm going ring shopping soon. I think it's high time I make Vic an honest woman. I'm sure you'll hear the news as soon as it happens._

_Love, _

_Teddy,_

* * *

Lily is sixteen and she's heartbroken and she's sobbing into her pillow and it's all because of that stupid silver piece of paper that sits on her bedside table, taunting her and teasing her.

She's been dreading that paper's arrival since last year when Teddy confessed his plans but that doesn't make the pain hurt any less. Alice tries to help, but no words of comfort can sooth her. She's been in love with Teddy for years and has only just realized it and he'll never want her because she's eleven years too young and she's like a little sister to him and he has a half-Veela for crying out loud.

She tugs her necklace off and tosses it into the corner. Why would he want plain, boring, little her?

She feels she's ready to give up on love. Every date she's ever had never goes right because she spends the entire time comparing him to Teddy (though it took her forever to figure that out). The only thing that keeps her going, that keeps her believing that true love does prevail is Rose and Scorpius.

Because despite everything they went through (Rose had confessed their entire drama to Lily at last year's Christmas time at the Burrow), they're together now. And they are happy and content and sososo in love. Even though his family is less than thrilled and her father does not approve, they still want to be together.

And, this gives Lily hope that maybe, just maybe, she can over come some obstacles and win her prince charming, too.

Before she goes to dinner that night, she grabs the necklace in the corner and fastens around her again.

The next morning, a brown owl swoops down on the Hufflepuff table and drops a letter in front of Lily. She just pushes her plate towards him and opens the envelope.

_Lily, _

_So glad you're going to be attending! It wouldn't be the same without you. You're going to look absolutely gorgeous in your bridesmaid dress._

_Love, _

_Teddy_

* * *

Lily is seventeen and she's leaving Hogwarts and she cries because Hogwarts has become her home and she can't imagine ever being terrified of it. Her parents and Hugo's parents throw them a joint party at the Burrow and everyone attends to congratulate the last two Hogwarts grads of the third generation.

James is there with his fiance, Emily Wood and Albus is dancing up a storm with Katie Adam, his newest girlfriends. Rose and Scorpius are bickering about something (as usual) and so are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione (as even more usual). Her parents are beaming with pride and she smiles at all her friends and relatives.

And, through the crowd, she spots him. Leaning against the small shed, drink in hand, a lone wolf among the pack. Lily threads through the crowd until she's standing right in front of him.

"Nice party," he tells her, holding his glass high in the air as a toast.

"Thanks. What are you doing here, all alone?"

"Well, since I called off the wedding, some of your wonderful family members haven't been too thrilled with me. Though, Vic doesn't look too upset."

They both look over to see the girl in question dancing with a charming french boy her mother introduced her to the previous summer.

"Well," Lily turns back to Teddy, "I don't care. It's my party and I want to dance with you."

And, she grabs his hand before he can object (but he really wasn't going to) and she pulls him into the crowd and his hands fall to her waist and her head rests on his chest as her arms go around his neck.

"Congrats, by the way. You did it."

"Thank you," she whispers softly and nestles, if possible, even closer.

She hears him swear under his breath and his arms wrap tightly around her and, Merlin, this must be what Heaven feels like. All too soon, the music ends and he's just staring at her and she at him and she knows her eyes are _begging _him to kiss her. He takes her necklace and runs a thumb over the stone and he just looks at her and she wonders what he's thinking because, for the first time ever, she can't read him. Suddenly, he kisses her forehead and walks away without a word.

Later that night, she lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling, a tap on her window jumbling her thoughts. It's a brown owl and, when she lets it in, it nibbles on her finger tips.

_Lily, _

_I'm sorry. I'm so utterly sorry about earlier. It's just...I just. Merlin, I can't even write! We had a moment, Lily. A moment that never should have happened. I'm eleven years older than you and your dad is my godfather and...and we can't have moments like that, Lily. I'm sorry._

_Teddy._

She crumples up the letter and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

Lily is twenty-one and she's got butterflies all throughout her tummy because she's getting married in two days and she can't believe it's actually happening. She's going through her boxes of old Hogwarts mementos because she's feeling a little nostalgic and she finds a stack of parchment that had been unrolled to many times, it's completely straight.

She reads the letters of encouragement and happiness and a little heartbreak and, at the very bottom of the pile, finds the letter that changed her life.

_Lily,_

_You moved to Italy! Do you have any idea how hurt your parents are by your decision and why the bloody hell didn't you tell me? Is it because of what happened at the party? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I just..._

_I just love you, Lily. I love you more than a god-brother should ever love his god-sister. I love you more than I ever loved Vic and I'm pretty sure I love you the way my dad loved my mum. And, I've been denying it for years but with you just up and leaving, I can't keep it in anymore._

_Always, _

_Teddy_

"Whatcha looking at?"

Lily looks up as her fiance enters the room and she smiles brightly at him as he plops onto the floor beside her.

"Old letters."

"From me?"

"You know, Theodore, I did receive mail from other people while I was at school," Lily says.

"I bet you did. But, I can also bet you didn't save those like you saved mine," he replies, grinning cheekily at her.

She sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs and tickles her sides and she squeals and falls onto the floor. And, he hovers over her as she calms down. He plays with her necklace as her laughter dissolves into giggles and then to an occasional hiccup.

"I can't believe you still have that," he muses.

"Of course. You gave it to me, silly."

"Yeah, like nine years ago."

"I kept it for the same reasons I kept the letters. It reminds me of you. And, I love you. Prat."

He chuckles and leans down to kiss her softly. "I love you too."

* * *

AN- Again, hope you liked!


End file.
